Gantz live action: The Real Revenge Starts Now
by Onniyeppeo
Summary: This is the aftermath of Gantz: Perfect Answer. Kato returns to Gantz, but ends up bringing his little brother Ayumu With him! Megumi Kishimoto is also brought back into the game. There is also a newcomer who is familiar to Kato, and that person is Tae Kojima! Things heat up when they find out that Kei is Gantz's new life source. Can they save him! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Familiar Name

Megumi looked down at her news paper. It stated that it had been one year since the unknown attacks and destruction had taken place in Tokyo, and that it had been the one year anniversary of Kurono Kei's disappearance. _Kurono Kei_, Megumi thought to herself. _Why does that name sound_ _familiar_? _Kurono Kei, Kurono Kei_…..

"Kishimoto-San! Less reading, more coffee serving!" Said Mr. Toyama, manager of the coffee shop Megumi worked at.

"Yes, Toyama-San, I'm sorry!" Megumi said as she walked to her next customer. "Welcome to Okasan's Coffee shop, what can I get for you this evening?"

The customer didn't seem to acknowledge Megumi. Instead he just looked at his menu and took a deep drag from his cigarette. Finally he lifted a finger as to say "one moment". He breathed out and was surrounded by puffs of smoke. Megumi had to hold her breath at the disgusting smell. She started walking away slowly, seeing she had other tables to serve, but then the customer with the cigarette took hold of her wrist. He took a smaller drag this time.

As he took a smokey breath out, he said "I'll have one of Okasan's famous Lattes, a chocolate muffin, and you," The man said.

This made Megumi uncomfortable. She could barely see the man's face because of his hat, and the constant smoke, his aura gave off this really creepy essence, but Megumi was force to just smile and say "I'm sure I can get you the first two items, but the last one seems to be unavailable."

She could see a grin on the little bit of the man's face she could see. He snickered and then said to her "cute and funny, I like that in a woman it makes them… sexy."

Megumi was even more creeped out before, and felt like throwing up. It seemed another customer had notice, because they gestured Megumi to come and serve them. As she walked over she whispered thank you and took the customer's order. She had Mr. Toyama bring out the orders while she was getting ready to clean the shop for closing. She noticed the creep left and let out a huge sigh.

"Megumi-Chan, if you want to go home a little early, I can help Mr. Toyama clean up," Mrs. Tendo, The Shop owner said.

"Thank you Aiko-San!" Megumi said as she grabbed her news paper and ran to change clothes.

Megumi left work and went to the subway station. As she waited for the train to arrive, she opened her news paper back to the page about Kurono Kei. Why was this name so familiar? She didn't know any Kurono Kei personally, but there was still this feeling, that she knew who this person was. She thought for a moment, and then remembered the dreams she had been having for the past year. One was of her with two other men about her age. They were wearing these dark, tight fitting leather suits with different knobs that turned blue, and made you strong. She remembered the two boys fighting a thousand armed Buddha that came to life.

She didn't understand this odd dream at all, but maybe, she thought, just maybe this Kurono guy was connected to her dreams. She pondered this the whole way home. Finally, she was home. She dropped the paper on the floor. She plopped down on her bed and let out a huge sigh. She was about to go and lock the door, but then she decided she would do it when she was about to go to sleep. She took a nice hot bath. She couldn't take showers. She didn't know why, but she just felt weird about taking showers. It had been that way for a whole year.

She got her favorite flannel pajamas on and then washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom, and went to go close the door, but something seemed off. The paper wasn't on the floor where she dropped it. She started to smell smoke, but it could have just been from the people across the street. They always smoked. But then she heard a snicker in the corner, She turned around and saw the creep from the coffee shop right behind her. She gasped as he swung a blade in the direction of her throat, and then suddenly- she was gone.

Kishimoto Megumi Time of "Death": April 15th 11:34 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Masaru and Ayumu

Reading the assigned Passage he was given in school waiting for the train to come, Kato Ayumu had no Idea that the prettiest girl in school was watching him from a distance. Kawada Shizuka: class 1B representative, hair to her shoulders, Keroppi hair clip, gentle face, and always smiling. That's What Ayumu liked so much about Shizuka; that she was always smiling. Even when you could tell she wasn't happy she remained with a smile on her face, so that nobody could be inconvenienced with her unhappiness. This was a quality many people liked from her.

"Kato-San!" She shouted

Ayumu looked over to see the smiley Shizuka start walking towards him. _Kawada-chan is going to talk to me? Of all people? It's too good to be true. She'll probably ask about an assignment or something, _Ayumu thought. Her blue converse shoes were just inches from his hand-me-down brown loafers. He was in shock. Any closer and they would be touching.

"Kato-San, I've noticed that we ride the same train home for a while now. How about we sit together?" Shizuka Suggested.

"s-sure Ka-Kawada-San. I can't talk much though. I need to finish the assigned reading before Ms. Watanabe gives us a test on it," Ayumu said nervously.

"Oh, I've read it already. It's just about the mysterious museum destruction that happened a year ago. It said it was most likely a terrorist attack, but they don't know who or what caused it. They said the security cameras were messed up too. There wasn't anybody in there either, so why would a terrorist go for such a strange place? Oh, sorry, I've pretty much told you everything," Shizuka said.

"It's okay it just means we can talk on the train now, speaking of which, there it is," Ayumu said.

Ayumu and Shizuka boarded the train, took seats next to an old lady with an old fat dog on her lap, and a sleeping hippy.

"There are always the most peculiar people on the train, isn't there?" Shizuka noted.

Ayumu nodded and said "My brother never liked me taking the train home, but it's too far to walk and he's still at work when school gets out, so there's no other option. He doesn't like taking the train, because he doesn't trust strangers, and he says he'd rather die than have me killed. The funny thing about that though is he always says killed** again**. Like I've been killed before. But obviously I haven't," Ayumu said.

"That's weird. My parents don't like me taking the train, just because of an incident that happened over a year ago. These two guys saved a drunk guy from being ran over by a train, but they got ran over instead. The weird thing was they never found the remains. It seems like they just disappeared. But anyway, it scared my mom half to death. The problem is that, like you, it's just too far to walk home, my mom can't drive, and my dad is at work. They say it would be different if I wasn't a first year in Junior High, but I am so they just have to live with it," Shizuka replied.

30 minutes past, and it was time for Shizuka to get off. She waved goodbye, and said, "Kato-San, is it alright if I call you Ayumu-Kun? Then you can call me Shizuka-Chan!"

Ayumu nodded and then waved back. He sat down and waited for another 15 minutes before the train reached his stop. He got off the train, and saw a woman who looked very familiar handing out flyers. She noticed Ayumu. She started running toward Ayumu and said "Ayumu, is that you? It's been a long time, and you may not remember me, but my name is Kojima Tae."

"You look familiar, but I don't know where I know you from," Ayumu said.

"I thought that would be how you felt. There are a few people who don't remember me that well that I remember perfectly. If I explain how I know them though, they would think I was crazy. Anyway, how is your brother doing?"

"He's fine. He's had to take double shifts though," Ayumu said.

"let me give you one of these flyers. It has my number on it so you or your brother can find me. The flyer may be useful to your brother for a few other things as well" Tae said, handing Ayumu a flier.

"Thank you," Ayumu said, as he started walking out of the train station.

Ayumu arrived home at about six 'o'clock at night. He made some spicy ramen for dinner, and did his homework. Five hours had passed and his brother Masaru came home.

"Oh your home. I made you some spicy ramen," Ayumu said.

"Thank you, Ayumu-Chan," Masaru said. He ate his spicy Ramen and said "I have to go to the store. Do you want to go with?"

Ayumu nodded and they went to the store. Masaru told Ayumu to pick out a dessert, so Ayumu went to get some brownie mix. Suddenly, Ayumu heard someone shout, "Open the cash register, and then put your hands up!" the cashier did what he was told. Ayumu saw Masaru run up to the cash register to stop the guy, and then Ayumu did the same thing. The guy pointed the gun at the both of them.

He pulled the trigger twice, and then Ayumu and Masaru were gone.

Time of "death": 11:51 p.m. April 15th


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ugly Return

Side by side, Masaru and Ayumu were in a room with white walls, and a big black ball in the middle of the room. Ayumu was confused. At first he wondered if they were in heaven,

but then he questioned why there was a huge, round, black thing in the middle of the room with people looking at them with expressions of concern. He looked to Masaru, who looked

just as confused, but had a faint look of knowing what was going on.

"What the hell?!" Masaru exclaimed. "I thought this was over! I thought it would never happen again!"

"What is it?" Ayumu asked, but before he got an answer he noticed a woman stand up and walk toward his brother.

"Kato-san?" The woman said.

Masaru recognized the woman immediately, and said, "Kishimoto! what is going on? why are we hear again? I thought Kei made it so we were all saved from this!"

Megumi finally realized why that name sounded so familiar. Everything was starting to come back to her. as she started to recall, she said, "I don't know why this is happening.

I almost completely forgot about this place until I came back. Nobody else seems to know what's going -

"Excuse me for interrupting your little reunion or whatever, but what the hell is this place! I don't even know how I got here!" Everybody turned to this really snobbish looking teenage girl dressed all in pink with a strawberry printed nail file in her hand. "All I remember is crossing the street when suddenly my boyfriend texted me. I was in the street for too long I guess,

because I was about to get ran over by this car, but all of the sudden I'm in this weird room!"

Noticing that Gantz wasn't doing anything yet, Megumi and Masaru assumed that they would be joined by others soon. in the meantime, they explained to everybody that they knew what was going on, and that they would go into details when everybody else arrived. As they said that, Gantz produced the beam that brought people into the room. They watched as

the person was forming. Her face appeared, and Masaru and Ayumu gasped. The person was Tae Kojima.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: So it begins

Tae looked around confused. Her eyes darting to every person in the room until her eyes met with Masaru.  
They looked at each other for quite a while until Ayumu broke the silence.

"Hey, your that miss from before! You knew my brother!" He said

"Kojima-San?" Masaru said.

"W-where am I? how did I get here? Am I dead?" Tae asked in a panicked voice.

"Not quite," Megumi said.

"Not quite?! What the hell! I'm done with you people not explaining what's going on! Just tell us already!"  
The bratty girl yelled.

"Ok, ok, don't be a bitch. we'll tell you," Megumi said, darting the girl a really nasty then  
looked at Masaru as to tell him to start explaining.

"All of you were all in an experience that should have killed you, but you were sent here instead, right?  
Well, this place sort of gives you a second chance to live in a way. Soon, this ball is going to give us a mission  
kill someone or something. It will open up, and it will have suits and weapons. put these things on. If you don't,  
your chances of dying will be very high. This girl and I have been through this before, and we can help you,"

"Bull shit! who do you think your fool-" the snob started, when suddenly the music started playing.

Gantz went through the introductions and then got to the mission. The target looked like the cutest rabbit  
thing you had seen in your life. It's discription was, decievingly cute, and annoying. as soon as Gantz pulled the  
target off the screen, it's sides opened up to reveal the suits and weapons that Masaru had previously mentioned.  
he gestured for everyone to grab what they needed. Tae being closest to the supplies was first to discover Gantz's  
most disturbing quality. as she looked in, her eyes grew wide and she began to scream. She fell to the ground  
startled, pointing toward the object of her fear. Masaru knew what she was pointing at, but didn't know the extent  
of her reaction until he saw who the new life source was. it was Kei.


End file.
